Humworthy
by getcarter
Summary: Spoilers for Chimera - How I would have liked to see Chimera turn out!


Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

She's humming.

She's met someone.

She's happy.

I've got to get out of here!

Why won't these elevator doors open??

Say something – anything!

"Look, Carter, it's none of my business, I'm just happy that you're happy about something other than…." His mind frantically searched for a word "quarks" he finished, satisfied.

Carter glanced up in surprise.

"Pretty good with the quarks" O'Neill asked glibly

"Excellent" Carter replied smoothly with a small smile.

Again, silence reigned.

"A bit uncomfortable isn't it?" O'Neill asked, not meeting her eyes.

"Yeah, a bit" Sam replied looking down at the floor.

The elevator doors slid open 'Thank God' O'Neill thought as he raced towards the exit. "Well, good luck" he shouted over his shoulder, not waiting to hear her response.

Jack didn't stop his frantic pace until he had reached his office. Slipping inside, he slumped back against the door, letting his head thump against the cool metal.

"You are so stupid!" He muttered to himself.

Scrubbing a weary hand over his face, he pushed off the door and walked over to his chair. As he sat down heavily, he eyed the stack of paperwork on his desk.

"Well" he stated to the empty room "at least this will keep you from thinking about…..quarks."

Jack sighed and leaned back in his chair. He clasped his fingers behind his head and slowly rocked his chair back and forth. Trying to get his mind to focus on his mission reports was getting him nowhere. His thoughts kept straying to Carter's face. Damn it, why did she have to be so beautiful? So smart? So strong? And most of all, why did he have to love – Oh crap!

Jack sat bolt upright in his chair. He loved her! He knew what he had to do, he just didn't know if he had the courage. Steeling himself he jumped up from his desk and marched purposefully down the corridor towards Sam's lab. He didn't want to lose her, of that he was certain. But did he have that right? She had met someone - someone that wasn't him. She was humming for cryin' out loud! Carter never hummed… and damn it "I want to be the one to make you hum"

Carter's head snapped up at his voice and turned her gaze on O'Neill in the doorway.

CRAP!

"Out loud?" he asked with a slight grimace.

Sam nodded her head slowly, her wide eyes never leaving his flushed face.

"Yeah, well, that wasn't exactly what I wanted my opening line to be but since it's out there…."He trailed off noticing for the first time the grin that had spread across Sam's face. It nearly knocked the breath out of him.

"Look, Carter" he began nervously "we need to talk"

Sam looked down at her computer and replied softly "Yeah, I think we do"

Jack's stomach did a quick flip flop before leaping back up in his throat. Now or never. "So..um..dinner? My place 1900?"

"That'd be great" Sam glanced up quickly at O'Neill before casting her eyes back down.

"That'd be great" Jack echoed. He stood rocking on his heels before clapping his hands together loudly. "Ok, then I'm just gonna…" he jerked his thumb towards the door.

"Yeah" Sam agreed and then winced as Jack's quick about face had him slamming into the door frame.

Jack smiled back at Sam "I'm just gonna go this way" he muttered before making a hasty retreat.

Sam pressed her hand against her mouth to stop the laugh that threatened. When she was sure he was out of earshot, she giggled and shook her head. "Men!" she muttered and picked up the phone.

"Hi Pete, it's me Sam. Yeah, listen about tonight…there something I have to take care of……no, no everything's fine, just work you know…..maybe we can catch up next time you're in Colorado Springs?…..Yes, I had a good time too……Goodbye Pete."

Quietly hanging up the phone, Sam turned back to her work station with a small smile. Then, she began to hum.


End file.
